Caillou (Season 1-3)
Caillou is a Canadian children's show based on the books by Hélène Desputeaux. It first aired on September 15, 1997 and was the first program to air on Teletoon. The series centers on a 4-year-old boy named Caillou who is fascinated by the world around him. Why These Seasons Suck # To start off the list, They were infamous for Caillou's constant whining and pointless temper tantrums. Most infamously, he had a meltdown after finding out that he was going to the circus tomorrow when he thought it was today. Not next week, not next year, but tomorrow. This obviously proves he cannot handle not going to the circus. #* These temper tantrums got so out of hand that many parents complained about their children's behavior changing after they watched Caillou. # Caillou's voice is very annoying, especially when he whines. #* On that note, Caillou's crying will get on your last nerves fast. # Caillou is selfish and often does not like to share. # Caillou is cruel and mean to his little sister Rosie, even going as far as pinching her in the face in "Big Brother Caillou". #*Even worse, he bit her ear in the original book. # Rosie's crying can also be annoying. # They made a lot of adults decide to take the show off air. Treehouse TV and Universal Kids (which had been airing the show ever since it launched as PBS Kids Sprout in 2005) were the networks that did. # The grey shirt variant in the first two was more annoying than his yellow shirt variant because he was super whiny and annoying. # The episode Caillou's Teddy Shirt, where Rosie is wearing his teddy shirt, causing Caillou to have a stupid meltdown all because of that. He even shouted for Doris really loudly that the whole house could hear him. When Doris told him that it was too small for him, he just shouted back at her that it wasn't when it actually was. # It gained a toxic hatedom and countless Vyond videos that have him getting grounded. # The theme song, while catchy, can be annoying, due to Caillou singing. Redeeming Qualities #When Caillou is not being bad, he is kind of cute and likeable sometimes. #Other Characters like Rosie, Caillou's Parents, Gilbert and Leo can be likeable as well. # Caillou sometimes does teach decent life lessons about social skills and exploring the world. # The last two seasons were excellent and it lead to the series' improvement in quality, as if the show did the opposite of The Powerpuff Girls' run from 1998 to 2005. #"Caillou's Holiday Movie" was a decent Christmas special. #Caillou has a huge imagination. #The puppet segments were enjoyable. #There are some episodes where Caillou is nice and helps out. Trivia When the book series started in 1989, Caillou was a baby, but when it was time for him to age up, the illustrator found that giving Caillou hair would've made him unrecognizable, thus explaining the character's baldness. Category:Preschool Shows Category:PBS Shows Category:Preschool TV Shows Category:That Everyone Hates